femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Chelsey Miller (Stolen From The Womb)
'Chelsey Miller '(Laura Mennell) is the villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Stolen From The Womb. She was a realtor and the wife of construction worker Jesse Miller. The two struggled to have children, but Chelsey was unable to conceive, having three miscarriages in the course of a year. Chelsey's desperation to have a child despite the health risks put a strain on her relationship with Jesse, which ultimately led to them separating. When Chelsey became pregnant again, she met and befriended with Diane King during a yoga class for pregnant women. Chelsey was able to reconcile with the initially skeptical Jesse, but ended up miscarrying again one night as she was looking at the nursery she had prepared. But rather than tell the truth to Jesse or Diane, the psychotic Chelsey began wearing a fake baby belly to make it appear that she was still pregnant and faked going to doctor's appointments without Jesse, claiming it was something she needed to do on her own. Chelsey continued to integrate herself into Diane's life, as she was secretly planning to take her baby as her own when it was born. While initially blind to Chelsey's unhinged behavior despite her friends' warnings, Diane began to see Chelsey's true nature when she arrived uninvited at her baby shower with a gifted stroller that she had pointed out in a store window while the two were out together. She began doing everything she could to shut Chelsey out of her life, much to her dismay. In the climax, Chelsey invited Diane to come talk things out at a coffee shop, where Chelsey laced Diane's tea with a labor-inducing drug. When Diane began to feel the effects of the drug, Chelsey took her into her car and drove away with her, unknowingly leaving Diane's phone behind. Once she arrived at one of the homes she was selling, the evil and delusional Chelsey tied Diane to the bed and revealed that she had been lying about her pregnancy, as well as her plan to take Diane's baby. When Diane tried to get Chelsey to let her go, Chelsey angrily proclaimed that Diane's baby was hers and refused to believe Diane when she told her that her baby had a birth defect that required her to have a C-section. When the baby was born and immediately began having trouble breathing, a panicked Chelsey smeared some of Diane's blood on herself before taking the infant to the hospital, leaving Diane tied to the bed to be found by a neighbor. Once Chelsey arrived at the hospital along with Jesse and Diane's baby, she was examined by a doctor, who immediately recognized that Chelsey had not given birth. Diane was also rushed to the hospital, where she revealed to her husband Rob that Chelsey had kidnapped their baby. With her crime uncovered, Chelsey was forcibly sedated and restrained to her hospital bed, all while frantically proclaiming that she was a good mother, with the ending showing that she was later committed to a psychiatric hospital. Trivia * Laura Mennell also appeared on Supernatural as the evil Brigitta and Republic of Doyle as psychotic killer Rachel Molloy, and later appeared in The Gourmet Detective ''as the villainous Pauline Duquette ''and vampiress Rebecca from the TV series Van Helsing. Gallery Chelsey with Jesse.jpg|Chelsey with Jesse Chelsey with captive Diane.jpg|Chelsey with a captive Diane Chelsey with Diane's baby.jpg|Chelsey taking Diane's baby Chelsey in hospital.jpg|Chelsey institutionalized Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested